ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Spidermonkey (film)
Spidermonkey''' is a movie in the main universe and timeline of the Galactic Protecters series.' Plot Middle School student, Carter Spainhower lives in Whiteland, a quiet suburban neighborhood in the state of Indiana. It has been two years since he has beared the Omnitrix and traveled around as a great hero, and is settling into normal life. He is visiting his Grandpa Jim and Grandma Bonnie. He secretly loves Meredith Rose Caveleri, a warm-hearted girl next door, but is too shy to approach her. His best friend Luke Fillenworth is the son of Dr. Norman Fillenworth, president of the Fillcorp manufacturing corporation, which is working to win a contract to supply weapons to the United States Army. On a field trip to a genetics laboratory, Carter is bitten by a genetically engineered spider where the omnitrix dial used to be. He passes out in his bedroom at home, and wakes to find he has regained his plumber skills, and his reflexes are super-quick. At school, he saves Meredith from a split-second fall and easily defeats her bullying boyfriend Flash Thompson in a fistfight. Realizing that the spider's bite has given him his plumber skills back, he trains himself to scale walls, jump between rooftops, and swing through the city using his new robot tail-like devise with a "web-shooter" on the tip. Carter enters a wrestling tournament, hoping to win $3,000 so he can buy a sports car to impress Meredith. On the day of the tournament, Grandpa Jim gives Carter some fatherly advice, most importantly the message "with great power comes great responsability", but Carter lashes out at him. Carter easily defeats his opponent, Bonesaw McGraw, but the fight promoter only gives Carter $100 for winning the match early. When a thief robs the man, Carter takes his revenge by allowing the robber to escape. Later that night, Carter finds that his Grandpa Jim has been shot by a carjacker. As his grandfather dies, he secretly gives Carter a plumber's badge. Carter then learns of the thief's whereabouts through the police radios and pursues him using his skills. Carter catches up with the thief, only to discover that it was the man who robbed the wrestling arena earlier. Feeling responsible for Grandpa Jim's death, and guilty for rejecting his advice, Carter plays the measage on the badge. After becoming inspired, he puts the Omnitrix back on. It recalibrates and the watch focuses on the DNA closest to the DNA injected by the spider, which is the Arachnichinp. Carter once again begins fighting crime as Spidermonkey. He makes money by selling pictures of himself as Spidermonkey to ''Daily Journal newspaper editor Will Harangue, who declares Spidermonkey a menace to Indiana. Meanwhile, under pressure from the military, Norman tests Fillcorp's dangerous new performance-enhancing chemical on himself. The chemical manages to make him much stronger, but he quickly develops a maniacal alter ego, and immediately murders his assistant. Later, he has no recollection of the murder, and learns that a piece of Fillcorp hardware, a small flying weapons platform called a "glider", was stolen. Soon afterwards, several scientists working for a competing company are killed in an attack, allowing Fillcorp to become the main supplier to the U.S. Army. Norman proudly announces this to Fillcorp's board of directors, only to become enraged when told that they have fired him. At an Fillcorp-sponsored fair, a costumed figure armed with the glider attacks, killing the directors. He almost kills Meredith, but Spidermonkey manages to drive him away. After being saved by the superhero, Meredith begins to develop a crush on him and also becomes weary of her relationship with Luke. Harangue dubs Norman's alter ego the "Green Goblin". After Spidermonkey refuses the Goblin's offer to work together, Norman secretly discovers that Carter is Spidermonkey. The Green Goblin attacks Grandma Bonnie. As they watch over Bonnie in the hospital, Meredith tells Carter she loves Spidermonkey, and Carter expresses his own feelings for her. Luke sees them holding hands, and in an act of jealousy tells his father about their love for each other, revealing that Carter has feelings for Meredith. The Goblin lures Spidermonkey to the top of a bridge in Indianapolis by taking Meredith and a bus full of children hostage. As he drops both Meredith and the children, the Goblin commands Spidermonkey to choose which one he will save. Acting quickly, however, Spidermonkey saves them both, with help from the people on the bridge and a boat on the river below, forcing the Goblin to take Spidermonkey to an abandoned atrium. In a final battle, Spidermonkey defeats the Green Goblin, forcing Norman to reveal himself. Norman tells Carter he tried to stop the violence the "Goblin" had caused. However, Norman attempts to kill Carter by sending his glider flying towards him but Carter dodges it, causing it to impale Norman. Norman tells Carter not to reveal his true identity to Luke, then dies. Spidermonkey delivers Norman's body to the Fillenworth's penthouse, but is spotted by Luke, who is left with the impression that Spidermonkey murdered his father. At Norman's funeral, Luke swears to Carter that he will make Spidermonkey pay dearly and avenge his father's death. Meredith confesses her love to Carter and kisses him, but Carter insists that they can only be friends, afraid that she would suffer further harm if Spidermonkey's enemies knew that he loved her. Walking away from Meredith, who is now in tears yet also finds the kiss familiar afterward, he recalls Grandpa Jim's words, "With great power comes great responsibility," and accepts his new hero life with the omnitrix as Spidermonkey. Characters *Carter Spainhower / Spidermonkey *Meredith Rose Caveleri *Luke Fillenworth *James Spainhower *Bonnie Spainhower *Will Harangue *Eugene "Flash" Thompson *Joseph "Robbie" Robertson *Betty Brant 'Villians' *Norman Fillenworth / Green Goblin *The Carjacker Aliens Used *Spidermonkey (One time was an accidental transformation, the selected alien was Jetray) Trivia *This was my first idea for a Marvel movie parody. *This movie starts the Galactic Protectors: Alien Force series. *''Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey. Does whatever a Spidermonkey does. Can he swing, from a web? Take a look, overhead. 'HEY THERE! '''There goes the Spidermonkey. LOL. See Also Iron Stone Iron Stone 2 The Incredable Four Arms Alien X (film) Captain Anodite: The First Protector The Protectors Spidermonkey 2 Spidermonkey 3 The Amazing Spidermonkey (film) Category:Movies